Como Cortejar a un Cuervo por Chico Bestia
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Quieres saber cómo yo, el apuesto galán conocido como Chico Bestia, me gane el corazón de la chica de mis sueños? ¡Pues ahora pueden descubrirlo! Solo tienen que seguir esto diez sencillos pasos, léanlos, apréndanlos, háganla su biblia y les aseguro que tendrán a la chica de sus sueños besándoles los pies.


_**How to Woo a Raven By Beast Boy**_

_**Escrito por Draco Blade**_

_**Traducida por MrRayney**_

Esta nota será breve y no habrá nota final, pues esta historia es como si la hubiera escrito Chico Bestia, así que si van a dejar comentario…como que se lo dejan a Chico Bestia y no a mí, ya saben para hacer más entretenido esto, solo si quieren si no dejen uno normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como Cortejar a un Cuervo<strong>_

_**Presentado por: Chico Bestia**_

Hola mis adorados lectores, con ustedes su asombroso, estupendo e increíblemente guapo Chico Bestia. Tengo un montón de cartas de mis hermosas admiradoras, a las cuales tengo que suplicarles que dejen de enviarme E-mails, están saturando mi correo, ahora estas son siempre las preguntas que me encuentro en mi buzón de entrada:

"_¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?"_

"_¿Es difícil ser un héroe?"_

"_¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas tan guapo y sexy?"_

Pero probablemente la pregunta que más he leído es:

"_Chico Bestia ¿Cómo es posible que te ganaras el corazón de la chica más hermosa, inteligente y tan perfecta como lo es Raven?_

Es debido a esto, que por lo tanto, he decidido crear esta sección especial, en la cual voy a responder a esta pregunta… ¡Como una lista! Soy tan original. Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y comencemos con:

**La guía para idiotas de cómo cortejar a un cuervo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1. Escríbele algo de poesía: **Las chicas aman a los hombres que escriben poesía. Es imposible para ellas no volverse locas cuando escuchan algún cursi poema dedicada a ellas. Si en algún momento tienes problemas con ella, escríbele uno, eso de seguro arregla todo.

— _¡Un poema para Raven! ¿Cómo puedo describir a alguien como tu? Con esos ojos purpuras y ¡Tú pelo también! ¡La oscuridad te rodea como una niebla que te asfixia! ¡Te amo más de lo que un sapo ama a un insecto! Yo…—_

—_Espera ¡¿Qué?! __'Te amo más de lo que un sapo ama a un insecto'—_

_— ¿Qué tiene?—_

—_Chico Bestia…sabes que…no importa…—_

…Muy bien, lo admito, quizás este plan solo funcionaria si realmente eres bueno escribiendo poesía. Pero les agrada que lo intentes, algo es algo. Confía en mí.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2. Estar al consciente de cuándo quieren de tu compañía: **Todas las chicas del mundo tienen una especie de mirada que de alguna manera te gritan a la cara "¡Préstame atención!". Pero de una manera sutil, por lo que debes prestar atención y si te da esa mirada, intentar que se una al grupo. Si no lo logras…bueno…estas perdido.

— _¡Hey, Raven! ¿Quieres jugar un juego con nosotros?—_

—_No—_

—_Vamos, Rae ¡Se nota a leguas que quieres jugar un juego!—_

—_No, no quiero… ¡Y ya deja de molestarme!—_

— _¡No hasta que juegues un juego con nosotros!—_

— _¡Déjame en paz, Chico Bestia!—_

— _¡Sé que no quieres estar sola, Rae! ¡Lo sé, puedo sentirlo!—_

— _¡URGH!—_

Desafortunadamente la mirada de "_Préstame atención_" es muy similar a la de "_Déjame sola". _Tengan mucho cuidado en estas situaciones. Principalmente si la chica es capaz de tirarlos mentalmente por una ventana en el quinto piso. ¡Ouch!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3. No la obligues a hacer cosas que ella no quiera hacer: **Las chicas odian cuando los chicos las presionamos para hacer cosas que claramente no quieren hacer. Ya sea: sobre religión, el sexo, paisajismo…si tu última alternativa es presionarlas, no lo hagas. Lo mejor es esperar a que se sientan cómodas como para hacerlo.

—_Raven, si aún no estas lista para hacerlo, estoy bien con eso, no ningún problema—_

—_Pero…Chico Bestia… ¡Yo quiero hacer esto!—_

—_No, no trates de parecer que estas lista. Puedo sentir que no lo estas—_

— _¿Acaso estas sordo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy lista!—_

— _¡Por última vez, Rae! ¡No te estoy presionando!—_

—_Chico Bestia…Azar, eres un idiota…—_

—_No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, Rae. Si quieres esperar, yo puedo esperar—_

¿Por qué me miran así? Caray ¡¿Es que un hombre ya no puede estar nervioso en estos días?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4. Hazle el desayuno: **Tengan mucho cuidado cuando hagan esto. Tal vez tu chica podría ser alérgica a algo y tu ni enterado, tal vez un vaso de jugo de naranja podría ser su última comida. Es preferible decírselos de antemano y saber lo que quieren para desayunar.

— _¡Tada! ¡Te hice el desayuno!—_

—_Chico Bestia…todo está hecho de tofu y yo no como queso de soja—_

—… _¿Desde cuándo?—_

Como he dicho. Díganles que quieren desayunar y ¡Nunca asuman nada!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5. Escúchalas cuando están hablando: **A todas las chicas les encanta un oyente. No importa cuán aburridas sean las cosas que te quieran contar o cuánto tiempo puedan seguir hable y hable, a ellas simplemente les encanta cuando un chico realmente las está escuchando. Esto se debe a la rareza de esta clase de hombres.

—…_y entonces fue cuando el doctor me había dicho que me había salido un hongo. Lo raro, es que solo me salía en esa parte del cuerpo—_

—_Si…aja—_

—… _¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho, Raven?—_

—_Si…aja—_

—_Uh… ¿Raven?—_

—_Si…aja—_

¡Hey! También existimos los chicos que queremos ser escuchados. Ustedes no son las únicas con problemas de atención.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6. Apodos: **Si hay algo en la vida que a las chicas les gusta, es que aman los apodos. Elije cualquier cosa que vaya acorde a su personalidad. A ella le va a encantar y no querrá que la llames de cualquier otra forma más que por su apodo.

— _¡Hey, Rae!—_

—_Que no me llames, Rae—_

— _¿Ravey-poo? ¿Ravey? ¿Rae-Rae?—_

—…_Dime Rae—_

¿Lo ven? Al final a ella realmente le gusta cuando la llamo Rae. Soy un genio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7. Cómprale regalos: **A las chicas les encanta cuando les compras cosas. Tan pronto como te ven cargando un regalo con su nombre envuelto en el. Ya las tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

— _¡Mira, Raven! ¡Te compre un algo!—_

—_Chico Bestia…eso realmente es muy amable de tu parte, muchas gracias—_

— _¡No hay de que! ¡Adelante, ábrelo!—_

—…_Um…es la versión de coleccionistas de Mega Monkeys 5…ehm…gracias—_

— _¿Te gusta?—_

—_Lo amo más que mi vida…—_

Yo se lo difícil que es estar en la tienda y encontrar el regalo perfecto. Simplemente asume que ella no lo quiere y consíguele otra cosa. Por ejemplo…cuando fui estaban vendiendo muchas cajas de chocolate, flores y un libro extraño que flotaba en una tienda con cosas que daban miedo, así que supuse que ella no querría algo como eso. Por lo que en cambio le compre Mega Mokeys 5, sabía que era el regalo ideal. Soy un genio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8. Recuerda los días importantes: **Al parecer todas las chicas del mundo tienen algún tipo de súper-computadora en su cabeza que tiene marcados los días que son de mucha importancia para ellas. Como por ejemplo…ehm…los aniversarios.

— _¡Wow, Rae! ¡Ese vestido rojo te hace ver muy sexy!—_

—_Vaya…gracias, Chico Bestia. Pense que…era adecuado para la ocasión—_

—… _¿Cuál ocasión?—_

—_Chico Bestia ¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?—_

—_Ehm… ¿Es martes?—_

—_Me refiero a la fecha, Chico Bestia—_

—_Oh eso es fácil…es 19 de septiembre ¿Verdad?—_

—_Si… ¿Y acaso recuerdas el importante suceso que tuvo este día? ¿Hace un año? ¿Algo importante dentro nuestra relación? ¡¿Algo que hicimos juntos?!—_

—…_Um…oh ¡Espera! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Dios, no puedo creer que pudiera hacer tan idiota!—_

—_Qué alivio—_

—_Fue la primera vez que te vi desnuda ¿Verdad?—_

—… _¡Maldita sea, Chico Bestia!...—_

Las chicas odian cuando se te olvidan cosas importantes como esas. Especialmente cuando al final les recuerdas algo más…íntimo y se lo anuncias a la mitad de los titanes honorarios porque estábamos en una gran fiesta. Ehm…yo tuve que dormir en la caseta del perro…con sedita…tengo escalofríos de tan solo recordar esa noche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9. De vez en cuando ellas quieren estar solas: **Esta regla es básicamente como la regla número dos, a veces las chicas quieren estar solas para poder pensar mejor las cosas y poder relajarse en paz. En estos casos, solo tienes que dar un paso atrás, dejarlas en paz y dejar que hagan lo que sea que estén haciendo. Ella te lo agradecerá más tarde.

—_Chico Bestia… ¡Ayuda!—_

—_Raven, te conozco a la perfección y sé que lo único que quieres es estar sola en estos momentos—_

—_Chico Bestia…idiota… ¡Me estoy ahogando!—_

—_Caray ¡Ya voy! ¡No hay necesidad de insultarnos uno al otro!—_

…Como pueden ver, tengo dificultades para entender cuando Raven quiere estar sola o no…espero que ustedes tengan mejor suerte con sus respectivas chicas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10. Respeta su espacio personal: **También podemos llamarlo "_Déjame sola o voy a castrarte" _Pero con unas sutiles diferencias. Al igual que con los puntos anteriores, hay veces en las que las chicas no quieren que ni las toques…las molestes…o incluso las veas.

— _¡Hola, Raven!—_

— _¡GAH!—_

— _¿Ocurre algo?—_

—_Chico Bestia… ¡Lárgate de aquí!—_

— _¡Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa!—_

— _¡Me estoy bañando, Chico Bestia! ¡Salte de la ducha!—_

—_Aww…creo que alguien necesita un abrazo…—_

…No creo que haga falta explicar cómo termino la situación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muy bien… ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Con estos diez sencillos pasos ustedes serán capaces de conquistar a la chica de sus sueños! Especialmente si la chica es gótica, tiene el cabello y ojos de color purpura y su padre es el equivalente a Satanás.

Jeje…

Ahora, sigan estos pasos y salgan al mundo. Obedezcan estas reglas escritas por su dios Chico Bestia y si lo haces bien ¡Serás recompensado con la chica de sus sueños besándoles los pies! Recomiéndenles esta historia a todos los chicos que conozcan y compren mi libro "_Como conquistar a la chica de sus sueños escrita por Chico Bestia_"

_**(Nota: Como conquistar a la chica de sus sueños escrita por Chico Bestia no se hace responsable de que si sigues estos pasos al pie de la letra termines: mutilado, desmembrado o muerto…pídanla ahora...)**_

_**(…Lo digo en serio)**_

_**(…pídanla ahora, tengo una familia que alimentar)**_


End file.
